<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lost in love with you is a pretty thing by peachyteague</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209828">lost in love with you is a pretty thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteague/pseuds/peachyteague'>peachyteague</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Orville (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Jealousy, Mild Angst, One Shot, and she's feeling both right now, emotions are hard, knock off vulcans, or love, she doesn't know what jealousy is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteague/pseuds/peachyteague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>one-shot</p><p>Leena has a lot of new feelings cropping up after her first night with Ed. And they leave him in the position of emotional interpreter and romantic partner at the same time. Which right now seems harder than being captain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ed Mercer (The Orville)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lost in love with you is a pretty thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey so i haven't forgotten about the requests i got but for some reason i just had an idea for this and i figured it'd get me back in the writing mood. which indeed it has. i hope you guys like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t a dream. He knew it. As much as she tried to pretend like nothing happened, he could see it. And for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why. Why would she pretend like the entirety of last night hadn’t happened? Like, every moment between them since meeting hadn’t been leading up to that incredibly perfect moment. He wants to ask and it takes much longer than he likes to get the chance. A week in fact, long enough for him to start wondering if maybe it had been some pleasant dream. But her avoidance of their weekly conversations, limiting their interactions to the professional and occasional run in. It had happened. Which meant she was avoiding him, it's unlike her...... It's too simple.</p><p>“Leena, what the hell?” he asked, storming in, which was the exact opposite way he wanted to start this conversation and there wouldn’t be any coming back from it, “I mean…dammit.”</p><p>He hadn’t expected the overpowering smell of marijuana when he stormed in, he had hoped to have the conversation sober. But that option had been taken from him. She doesn't look at all surprised by his entrance, but more so bothered he hadn't done it sooner so she wouldn't have started or later so she had the chance to change. He caught up with a few shots of whiskey and two beers while she finished her bowl in silence and changed in her quarters. That had been the hardest part. He <em>knew </em>what was on the other side of that door now. Every curve, dip, freckle-</p><p>“I'm sorry you know,” stepping out in a billowing linen, he assumed nightgown, her hair was much longer now and he found it was often in a bun when on duty. That wasn't the case now.</p><p>He would not be distracted, “You just left?” she exhaled hard, arms crossing over her chest, “What? How is this my fault? That’s what it is, isn’t it? It’s my fault. How?”</p><p>“It’s not,” she stopped herself, humming low and sitting next to him on the couch, “You didn’t <em>do </em>anything. It’s not even worth talking about. I overreacted.”</p><p>“For a week?” unable to stop the volume of his voice from rising, the glass makes a heavy sound when he sets it on the table “Leena, come on, you have to talk to me. I can’t fix anything if you don’t tell me what's wrong,” he’s sure he could’ve worded it better but the intent is there. And intent is all that matters.</p><p>“Are you still in love with Kelly?” and boy was that some intent. He felt like he’d been punched in the gut. She looks so confused and hurt at the same time. He can't stand it. Because how was he supposed to answer that? Where did he even start? “She said that if you loved someone you’ll always have love for them. Which seems like a massive contradiction but I can kind of understand. But- I’m not quite-” she sighed, falling back hard on the cushion causing them both to bounce, “You kept saying her name in your sleep and I thought…”</p><p>“Wow, jealousy,” eyes widening slightly, before he laughed, “You know, I didn’t expect that from you. It’s actually kind of comforting,” leaning forward slightly. He can't help smiling at the way her face twists, that same look of confusion on her face she'd had after their first kiss, “It would be weird if you weren't, really. Ask anyone,” because not only do they have to have this conversation he has to do it while guiding her through a whole catalouge of emotions she was feeling for the first time and had yet to discover words for.</p><p>“I don't like it,” her face closer to someone with the stomach flu than someone filled with jealousy. <em>You're so human-centric</em>, it's her voice. Calm, there was a reason she reminded him so often. For when moments like these came, “It's like I have to throw up but only in my abdomen. And I'm so angry her but it's not her fault. So why am I angry with her?” this is how her people functioned, running through lists. Comparing notes, expanding their understanding, just like humans.</p><p>“It's easier than being angry with me. But you're not, you're right,” turning so her could place a comforting hand on her knee, “There really isn't a simple answer. I barely understand it all and it's my feelings. I do love her,” she hisses and then seems perturbed at the reaction, the chuckle escapes before he can stop himself, “Oh my god, seriously, when we tell this story later and I imitate you you're going to lose your mind.”</p><p>She giggled, it was a small, pitiful thing, but at least it made her smile, “So this is what you felt when you walked in on Kelly?” she shook her head, “I take back everything I said. This does indeed suck hard.”</p><p>“Totally accepted,” daring to scoot a bit closer, “Me and Kelly, that's done alright. And I know that it's really hard to believe that when there's tension and a rampant subconscious. Have we talked about how I don't control that part of my brain?” this was a laugh, short but a laugh, and it made him feel like he was floating. He could still make her smile, “But there's always feelings there. It's like when you move onto Academy right? You're not going to go back to your old school because you're at the freaking Academy. But you miss your friends and your teachers. It's a huge part of your life and that doesn't change.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “I know that. God! You guys were married,” rolling her eyes and sighing as she scooted away.</p><p>“Seriously-” she nodded, “Even-”</p><p>“<em>Mhmm.</em>”</p><p>It was his turn to sigh, rubbing his face almost too hard with his hands, “I want to try this. You and me, feelings, walking through stuff but you have <em>got </em>to stop going to Kelly first every single time,” she raised her brows, leaning forward slightly. He seemed just as frustrated at the idea as she had been trying to explain the feeling in her stomach.</p><p>“But she's my friend. And my colleague. It makes sense to go to her,” and it's clear she really wants to believe it. And if they hadn't spent the night together, she really would have. But she doesn't, her words curt and tone pointed, “I know my tone sounds-”</p><p>He held onto both her hands know as her knelt in front of her, “We have to work through these feelings together in order for this to work. Which means if you go to Kelly, it happens after <em>we </em>talk. Fair?” she huffed, nodding and putting her hand over his, “So I don't go to Kelly and-”</p><p>“I will police our interactions till we've helped you work out this whole-”</p><p>“Emotional tentacle monster has been what I've been saying,” it was her turn to make him smile.</p><p>“Alright,” he laughed, “Till we've helped you work out this whole emotional tentacle monster issue,” standing slowly and pulling her with him, “And we talk, alright? Both of us.”</p><p>“Alright,” she nodded, arms pressed to her chest as he crushed her tightly against him, “I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it.”</p><p>“I'm sorry I didn't think about how difficult this might be for you,” pressing a firm kiss to the top of her head, “Are we pausing?”</p><p>“We are,” she huffed, pulling away slightly so she can wrap her arms around his neck, “That was enough of... it's very confusing. I'm very much not a fan of this not being in control of my emotions thing.”</p><p>“I think it'll grow on you,” he chuckled, pressing his forehead to hers, “As demented as that sounds.”</p><p>“It does,” she exhaled slowly, “It is a torturous thing to go through once. I appreciate you thought I was worth a second time.”</p><p>It's a legitimate thank you based in feeling. Not for saving her life, not for trusting her on a mission. She had admitted to hating certain moments of these new feelings but this was one of the good moments. He hoped to discover more of them. When love slipped out without her even realizing it.</p><p>“Oh, you definitely are. Let's get that-”</p><p>For the first time, the affection comes from her without his lead. She kisses him, smiling against his lips as she presses forward. It catches him off guard and he almost loses his balance, thankfully the coffee table is there to help keep him stable. His hands trace the curve of her back feeling the warmth of her skin through the soft linen. She rips herself from his arms, smiling up at him.</p><p>“Now the fun part?” she asked, eyebrows raised, pointing to the bedroom door with both hands.</p><p>“<em>God yes!”</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>